Leberkäse Zombie
'''Leberkäse Zombie '''is the fifth zombie encountered (including basic variants) in Carcass Caverns in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. ''He has the ability to drop his dish of leberkäse onto any unoccupied tile, and cannot crush plants. The dish can also heal zombies on the tile it occupies. Etymology Leberkäse Zombie's name is based on the dish he carries, leberkäse, which is a dish similar to meat loaf, popular in southern Germany, Austria and parts of Switzerland. Description Leberkäse Zombie reuses the same body model of the Boombox Zombie, Turquoise Skull Zombie, and the Ra Zombie, respectively. It has a mahogany sweater with a purplish stripe in the middle, white collar, and light brown shorts. He holds a silver pot with leberkäse inside, and wears fur boots on his feet, which resemble the ones worn by Cave Zombies. Finally, his hair is orange, with visible eyebrows as well, and a beard that is the same colour. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Stiff Drops his dish on any empty tile available, at random. Weakness: Cannot crush plants Weakness: Sweet Potato attracts him immediately The only reason he is going for Sweet Potato is that his dish lacks any vegetables, and it would improve his dish by over 9000 points in the cooking ranks. He doesn't know why only Sweet Potato specifically, but he won't argue. Overview Leberkäse Zombie absorbs 19 normal damage shots and his appearance changes upon absorbing 7 normal damage shots, when he loses his dish, and 9.5 normal damage shots before dying at 19 normal damage shots. His leberkäse dish absorbs 42 normal damage shots and degrades at 10, 18, 26, and 35 normal damage shots before being destroyed at 42 normal damage shots. Travel Log Quest Defeat Leberkäse Zombies! The leberkäse is a lie! Amount needed to defeat: 45 Reward: 15 pts Appearances Cadaver Caverns: Days 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, and 16 (Part 1) Strategies With his dish intact, Leberkäse Zombie is a threat in numbers, despite his weak health individually. Since he can drop his dish on any empty tile at random, he may not even drop it at all, although he will usually drop it if he is attacked. His speed allows him to stay behind other tougher zombies, while also allowing him to deposit his dish decently far into the lawn. It can also heal zombies, and can heal extremely dangerous zombies, even Expeditionary Gargantuars, allowing them to muscle through your defenses without taking too much harm. * Straight-shooting plants will usually be blocked by faster zombies, so area-of-effect plants such as Laser Bean, are useful for killing this zombie when others are in front (shielding). * Leberkäse Zombie cannot drop his dish on a tile with a plant on it, so Potato Mine, Spikeweed, Celery Stalker, and other underground plants can combat this zombie effectively without being in danger. He will, however, eat plants, so Potato Mines should be given enough time to arm ahead of this zombie. Celery Stalker is exceptional in the fact that after he passes over it, it will kill him without letting him drop his dish, if he still has it intact. * Sweet Potato can be considered a counter, as it will attract this zombie immediately, no matter where he is on the lawn, into it's lane. This can flush them out from the protection of other zombies, but make sure you have strong plants behind the Sweet Potato. * The leberkäse can be destroyed quickly by area-of-effect plants as well, allowing for plants such as Phat Beets to quickly destroy the obstacle, and negate the healing to other zombies that may get far into your defenses and become a problem. Gallery IMG 20151223 145853-1-.jpg|Original Leberkäse Zombie drawing by HashBrosTrolls Trivia * He shares his walking animation with Octo Zombie, Troglobite, Arcade Zombie, and MC Zom-B, and his idle animation with the basic pirate variants. * Unlike other zombies, he will react to Sweet Potato immediately, and no matter where he is on the lawn, will move to the Sweet Potato's lane. His almanac gives the reason for why he does this. See Also * Foodfight! Category:Zombies